


Dangers of Hide-n-Hunt

by DreamWeaver1820



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Danger, F/M, Fanfiction, Jennifer - Freeform, Jennifer Keller - Freeform, Kidnapping, Love, Magic, Paranormal, Romance, Ronon - Freeform, Ronon Dex - Freeform, Shadow - Freeform, Shadow Realm, Stargate, Stargate Atlantis - Freeform, Wraith, demon, realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaver1820/pseuds/DreamWeaver1820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaching Jennifer how to avoid being captured by an enemy was the purpose of the simple training session. But when was anything simple involving Jennifer Keller. When unforeseen forces come into play, it will take all Ronon has to get back what is rightfully his. (R/K ship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****I own nothing except my imagination; just borrowing R/K for a bit. Please R/R and mainly enjoy!****

The warrior stood in the forest letting his acute senses take note of his surroundings. His pale green eyes surveyed the area.

The sun shown brightly through the boughs of the towering pine trees - which made checkered patterns on the forest floor.

He watched as the trees slightly swayed with the light breeze and he heard the whisper of the wind through the branches. It was as if they - the majestic trees and the wind - were in an imaginary dance of some sort and only they heard the music.

Birds fluttered from branch to branch; chattering and scolding each other. Other forest creatures scampered around ignoring him and the screeching birds all together.

He turned his focus towards the trail that he had been following for the past hour. He crouched down with his weight balanced on his booted feet while his bare forearms rested on his upper thighs - his leather pants hugging muscular legs.

He intently studied the path. With his right hand, he unsheathed one of his larger blades from behind his back - unlike his other knives he normally carried - the steel Satedan blade was nearly a foot long and 3" at the base of the hilt. The weapon tapered off to a very sharp and lethal point. With a flick of his wrist, he removed a couple of stray leaves with the honed edge to get a better view of the tracks.

Ronon traced a faint image of a boot print - a rather small boot print - with the tip of the knife. A petite woman with blond hair and the bluest eyes he knew had come this way.

The harshness of his face softened at the thought of her. He smiled. She was getting better, but he knew he was closing in.

The predator and the prey he thought - with his smile growing and his eyes twinkling with anticipation - there was no doubt he knew which one would win this hunt.

After determining which direction she had taken, the tall Satedan stood to his full height.

Thinking back on the past month or so, when they were off-world and their missions were complete, Jen and Ronon - with Sheppard's approval - would practice tracking and hiding. Jennifer compared it to a form of grown up hide-n-seek, she told him.

He made sure that there were certain conditions for this "game" to proceed however.

One - the planet had to have a history of non-wraith attacks.

Two - the villagers were to be hospitable and have little or no weapons whatsoever.

Finally the surrounding area was to be fairly safe. No wild man-eating beasts, no soul sucking crystal rocks, no abandoned mines to fall through and so forth - which the latter was Jennifer's contribution to the rules of the game. M64-PL3 was the perfect play ground for all concerned - it was a planet much like earth.

Ronon was a little apprehensive at first when Jennifer came to him with this idea. She told him that she wanted to know how to avoid capture and hide from an enemy. When the words were out of her mouth his warrior instincts rose within him. He wanted to know who might be after her in the first place.

As an Alpha male it was his responsibility - his want - to protect her. To keep her from all harm even if that meant giving his own life for hers if the need arose - no hesitation.

She was his and no one took what was his - ever! Even now, just thinking back on their conversation, his hands were clinched in fists by his sides. She had assured him that there was no one out to get her. But with her run of unfortunate luck - and with her call sign now Jinx - she just wanted some peace of mind that she could - at least for a little while - take care of herself until help arrived.

Jennifer loved and knew without a doubt Ronon would come for her no matter what if she were in trouble. It was just that she wanted - to some degree - to be able to take care of herself. Deep down in some secret place inside her she wanted to be able to kick some alien ass in the process!

And so the day began with Jennifer 'hiding' and Ronon trying - without much difficulty - to 'find' her.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

As he followed her trail, he reflected back on their conversation from earlier in the day. 

By mid-morning the team had packed up the medical supplies and left through the gate heading back to Atlantis. The mission had been a simple one: Doctor Keller’s medical services in trade for grain and other supplies along with permission to conduct the two person training session. Sheppard reminded them to be careful and that he expected Ronon and Jennifer to return no later than 1800 hours Atlantis time. 

John looked at Ronon with a sly smile and said, “That’ll give you and doc a good 6 hours for your…umm….game.” With a roguish grin, Ronon told the Colonel that they’d see them around dinner time and walked away still grinning. Turning to go through the wormhole, John wondered if Teyla would like to play some sort of game. Grinning he decided to teach Teyla how to play poker – strip poker!

Once they were alone Ronon had guided Jen to the edge of the forest and once again went over the rules and made it clear to contact him immediately via their radios if anything went wrong. With a solemn look upon her face, she had made an X across her heart, hoped to die – at which he growled at that statement – and held up what she stated was the Boy Scout salute – whatever the hell a boy scout was.

“Okay close your eyes and start counting” Jennifer said looking up at him with a smile on her face. She was rubbing her hands together waiting for him to do as instructed. 

He just stood there facing her with his arms crossed, one eyebrow arched. How did she ever talk him into this? Shit! She could have talked him into anything when she looked at him like that with those big sapphire eyes and that breathtaking smile. She embodied beauty and did not even know it. It always amazed him how such a tiny thing as Jennifer Keller could have so much control over a hulking mess such as himself. She quieted his demons within him with just a glance or a touch of her hand.

“Ronon!” she said playfully punching him in the arm.

He shook his head to bring his thoughts back into focus. “Huh?”

“Start counting.”

“No” was his simple reply.

She frowned “That’s not how you’re supposed to play the game!”

“Jennifer, this is not a ‘game’ as you put it. This is a training exercise. And I’m pretty sure from past experience the Wraith do not count down to give you a head start before they suck the life out of you.”

With her hands on her hips, she sighed, “Well I understand that but you’re not allowed to see in which direction I go. That wouldn’t be fair!”, she pouted prettily.

Sooo…..” she maneuvered him around – okay he let her – to face a tree. “Now close your eyes and start counting. To a 100” she added.

He scowled down at her “A hundred?!” he grumbled.  
“Yes! Satedan’s can count that high can’t they?” she said looking serious, but the corners of her mouth twitched. She tried her damnedest to look inquisitive. She squealed and jumped back to avoid his arm snaking out to swat her on her ass. 

Stifling a giggle she said “Just kidding - sort of.”   
She giggled even harder when he gave her a stern look. He still could not get over the fact no matter how harsh a look he would give the woman her eyes would hold laughter and she would giggle uncontrollably. Any other person he would give the Ronon Death Stare to – that’s what Rodney called the look – would have them apologizing, be off running in the other direction and/or just would faint dead away, but not her. She simply laughed!

“Fine!” he stated, “But you do know that when I find you…” 

“If you find me” she interrupted.

“When….”, he continued in a stern tone, “I find you I’m going to have to show you how high I can count with the number of swats to your lovely ass – which you deserve for insulting my intelligence!”

“Oh!” was all she whispered to that statement for the image of her lying across Ronon’s lap and him spanking her had her checks flaming red. “Umm…okay then….ummm….ready?”

He grinned wickedly and chuckled deep within because without thought she was rubbing her hands up and down her rear. He liked to think that she was anticipating the promise he had just declared.

With his arms still folded across his chest, he turned to face the tree. Closing his eyes he began the countdown – a countdown to pleasures yet to come.

Squealing, Jennifer took off running into the woods smiling because she had the same anticipation as Ronon.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was at its apex when Jennifer’s trail led Ronon to a river – or at least a resemblance of one.   
According to the locals, months earlier the tributary had been a raging wall of water due to the winter thaw coming off the mountains. For anyone to cross the powerful fjord, they would have had to travel a mile or so downriver where a large pine tree had fallen across the waterway – and even then the crossing could be treacherous. 

Now with the summer months upon them, the river had all but dried up. Ronon just simply jumped down from the five foot dry river bank and walked through the ankle deep water. He had known Jen crossed here because of the loosened dirt where she slid down to the stream – jumping was not an option for her unless she had wanted to break her pretty little neck. Noticing several small stones disturbed in the bed of the river he knew she had come this way.

Making it to the other side, Ronon rolled his eyes and softly chuckled at what he saw drawn in the dirt. Looking up to the sky and shaking his head, he thought to himself “Hmmm….I need to have a talk with that woman!” Looking back down he slowly shook his head at the heart and the ‘I love you’ scrawled in the dirt. Running his hand over his face to try and wipe off the fool grin that she had put there with her symbols of love, Ronon started down river. 

It was easy to see that she tried to climb up the steep bank at different points. However at her height unless she had a ladder or a helping hand she was not going to make it. The choice she chose, as far as he could tell, was to follow the river until she found a more suitable place to exit. 

Beautiful and logical – such a deadly combination – and he willingly followed.

As Ronon walked down stream, he thought of how proud he was of his Jennifer. Everyone in Atlantis knew that she was a genius – even Rodney had admitted it under his breath at one time or another. She was a strong and determined woman. 

When anyone told her that she wasn’t capable of doing certain things – such as traveling to another galaxy or hold her own in a shootout with an alien race that could suck the life right out of her or find a cure for an unknown virus that had nearly wiped out a half dozen planets – all because she seemed too weak – Dr. Keller would unequivocally prove them wrong. However, Ronon understood that with all her accomplishments, her soul was delicate and fragile – much like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. She was capable of such great beauty and strength but needed time to learn to spread delicate wings – and soar. 

She did not want to come off appearing weak. So she did double the work – put forth double the effort. Jennifer did double the work so that she would fit in and be accepted. That was what she truly wanted – just to fit in – to belong. To belong one must open themselves up to everything – including getting hurt and Jennifer, he knew, was petrified of that. There had been too much hurt in her past. Ronon wanted to take all that from her, but then Jennifer wouldn’t be Jennifer – the woman that he was hopelessly, madly and completely in love with. 

Absently following the trail he was suddenly startled when a handful of birds flew out from some overgrown brush. Within a split second he had his gun drawn and ready to fire. Gritting his teeth and growling, “Shit!” he holstered his gun with agitation. Never in his military career nor in the seven years of being a runner had he ever got so lost in his own thoughts over a woman – or anything else for that matter – that his concentration was compromised. He blamed a certain doctor for that and he made a mental note to see if she had a cure for that particular dilemma. If not, then he was doomed – doomed to be a befuddled fool in love!


	4. Chapter 4

At the start of this exercise, Jennifer was excited and gung-ho. But after nearly 3 1/2 hours of traipsing through the woods, all she wanted was for Ronon to find her and take her home. Not that she was lost or anything - okay yes she was lost. She had no clue where in the hell she was! 

Fighting her way through the dense thicket of vines and brambles, Jennifer finally stumbled her way out of the forest to stand in a small clearing. She bent over and placed her hands upon her knees - trying to catch her breath. The exertion of making her way through that mess had her breathing hard. 

She was worried that the dense brush would make it a bit difficult for Ronon to track her - but knowing him, he'd just plow through that area like a Satedan bulldozer! She smiled and giggled at her analogy. 

She was amazed at how hot it had gotten over a short period of time. Earlier in the day it was rather a cool pleasant morning; but now she could feel a riverlet of sweat meandering its way down her back. Even though her hair was up in a pony tail, her bangs were plastered to the side of her face. What she wouldn't give for a nice cold shower right about now! Jen took off her jacket and dropped it where she stood. 

She grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and proceeded to wipe sweat from her face with it; then took the hem of the shirt and 'fanned' herself. She stopped since that wasn't helping much. 

Deciding she was thirsty, she unclipped the water bottle from her belt and drank of the lukewarm liquid. Making a face she decided it was better than nothing. Then her stomach growled - she rolled her eyes. 

Jennifer hadn't thought that they would be at this game for this long. She smiled though. That meant she was getting better! It took Ronon a bit longer each time to track and find her! She was proud of herself; however, she was also starving! She should had thought to bring a powerbar or two with her. Next time she would. 

Taking note of her surroundings Jennifer realized that she was standing in a grassy clearing with some kind of stone ruins all around. Some were still standing - nearly eight feet tall - others were toppled over. Most were broken and crumbled They looked ancient but not like Atlantis ancient. It almost reminded her of a cross between Earth's Stonehenge and Greek columns. 

She walked around the area - examining the stones. They had strange carvings upon some of them. This would be a great place for Rodney and his team to come and explore she thought. She'd have to remember how to get here. Ronon could help her with that - because she had no freakin' clue. 

Beautiful and fragrant wild flowers grew everywhere. She breathed deeply of the heady fragrance. Bees and butterflies made their way to the different blossoms seeking out their sweet nectar. The forest did not encroach on the ruins - which was rather strange. The tall pines seem to be sentinels keeping guard of a well hidden secret. This would be a nice place to have a picnic with Ronon she reflected. 

Jennifer had been looking out at the forest with one of the taller stones to her back when she suddenly stood stock still. She rubbed her hand over the back of her neck. Her heart was racing. She would have sworn that icy fingers had just brushed the damp tendrils away. It felt as if someone or something was watching her. There was nothing but the ancient stones, the forest and herself as she turned in complete circles. 

Her inner voice was trying to think of a logical explanation - yeah right Jen this is the Pegasus Galaxy remember! You technically have an alien for a boyfriend - there is no logical explanation to anything here! Oh shut up she told her little inner voice.

Frowning she put her hands on her hips, "Ronon! If that's you out there, it isn't funny!", she said facing the forest. 

Silence. 

"Ronon?!", her voice not so strong this time. Her hands clasped together in front of her as she bit her bottom lip. 

Oh Crap!, she thought. It just dawned on her that she said one of the worst lines in a horror flick - IF THAT'S YOU OUT THERE, IT ISN'T FUNNY!! 

Shit! Shit! Shit! 

"Breath Keller!" She told herself turning to face the standing stone column, "Just breath~ It was noth---" 

Then she heard it. 

A growl - and it was coming from directly behind her - and she KNEW it was not Ronon!

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Drakari stood just within the shadow-way of the stone portal which separated the Out-World from that of the Shadow Realm. He waited patiently. His mouth twitched and he gave a little snort. Patiently waiting indeed! That most certainly was not a virtue of Drakari's. Truth be told he did not have any virtues what so ever. His brows knitted together and he slightly tilted his head in thought - unless one counted his enjoyment of killing. That really was not any sort of virtue but more of a talent. He grinned - a natural talent in which he excelled at.

Drakari was not evil per se, he had kept to himself for many centuries - he just did not know how to play well with others anymore. That was until he wandered into Selena's world and now he awaited the village girl's arrival.

The ruins were their secret rendezvous place. It was forbidden for any clan from his realm to be involved with an Out-Worlder, but he did not care. Drakari was from the Blood Creed Clan which was one of the most ancient orders in the Shadow Kingdom. His family was one of the few last remaining pure bloods - he would do as he wished and be damned to whoever stood in his way! Besides it did not hurt that he was the King's favorite.

He had been sent on a mission to retrieve his King's wayward daughter. It had somehow slipped the little chit's mind that she was to be married to a powerful Warlord Demon so that an alliance would be gained. Drakari was the King's best Shadow Guard so it fell upon him to bring her back before a war erupted. This certain out-world portal was where the princess's trail ended. She was here nearby he was sure of it.

When he first got to this world a fortnight ago, he was trying to pick up some sort of trail left by the princess. Instead he came upon a young woman picking berries in a nearby thicket and humming to herself. Her hair was the color of flames and the unruly curls cascaded down her back. She would angrily brush the tresses out of her face with the back of her hand just to have the breeze blow them right back again! He could see from where he stood just a few yards away that she had a pert little nose, high cheekbones and a mouth stained red from the dew berries she ate. How he wanted to taste those lips!

He clenched his jaw tight and mentally kicked himself. What the hell was he doing by all the gods! All he had to do was find the princess, return her to her father and then get back to his solitary life.

Then Selena looked his way - and he was lost!

He was transfixed. Violet eyes looked his way. He quickly lowered his gaze and turned to leave. Drakari had forgotten that he was not in the Shadow realm and that out-wolders were off limits. She had called out to him to stop and before he knew it a delicate hand had grabbed his coat from behind - stopping him in his tracks...

Drakari's rambling thoughts were brought to a screeching halt and back to the present when a female stumbled out from the forest. It was not his Selena.

This woman was not one of the inhabitants of the planet. She wore strange clothing - not the hand spun dresses the village women wore. She was dressed in men's clothing - very puzzling.

She came into view where Drakari was standing. She could not see him for the portal acted like a two-way mirror - he could see her but she could not see him.

A dark brow arched up when the woman, after taking off her jacket, lifted her shirt to her face exposing a good deal of her flat narrow waist.

His eyes narrowed.

Drakari watched as she explored the ancient temple. This woman was small but carried herself with purpose. There was an authority about her. Her hair was the color of the sun and her eyes that of a cloudless sky. She was well trimmed; very fit. The thin top she wore clung suggestively to her breasts and the pants showed off well rounded hips.

She was coming closer to the opening where he stood. She could not see him unless he allowed it. He raised his head slightly and sniffed the air. He tensed. Every muscle tightening. The breeze brought her scent along with another - a male. She was a woman claimed. Drakari looked around but saw no one. Where was her male and why had he left her unguarded? She now stood only a couple of feet from the portal with her back to him.

He stared intently at her. She must have felt his gaze upon her because she stiffened and turned around trying to see if anyone was there.

When her back was to him again he came forth from the portal. Just standing less than a foot from her he was about to make himself known when he saw it. The delicate golden chain that held a pendant that he had given Selena on their last meeting - just a week ago.

A low primal growl rumbled in his chest.

Where was his Selena and how did this bitch get possession of her necklace?!


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer swallowed the lump of fear that was growing by the second in her throat. She slowly turned around to face whatever made that God awful noise. She kept her eyes closed as she turned in hopes that maybe it had just been her imagination - yeah right. Repeating over and over in her head "there's no such things as monsters! There's no such things as monsters - Jen's inner voice said two words: Pegasus Galaxy!" With every muscle in her body taunt with the fight or flight response - she was leaning more to the flight response side - she took a deep breath and opened her eyes!

Her eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open. For a split second she was in awe and then total terror settled in. What stood before her was a man nearly Ronon's height if not a couple inches taller and dressed in black leather from head to toe. His skin was deathly pale. A scar began just above his left brow and faintly trailed down his cheek for an inch or so.

At first the thought of Wraith came to mind but his hair was raven black which fell half way down his back and was streaked throughout with metallic blue hues. In the middle of his forehead were three vertical lines - which rather reminded her of Teal'c's tattoo. These marks were about an inch or so long and a hairs breath apart from each other. The middle line was a tad bit longer than the two on either side of it. But what caused the scream to start welling up inside her were his eyes. They were not blue, green, or brown but RED. They were a deep crimson color. No irises, pupils, or whites to them - just deep red orbs. Her brain had registered all these things in a span of seconds and concluded "If you're not going to fight or run then freakin' scream your fool head off girl!"- and so she did.

A blood curdling scream ripped from her lungs and echoed throughout the forest - she would have made the Scream Queen, Jamie Lee Curtis, very proud.

Jennifer was about to sprint off, when in a flash, his hand was about her throat - squeezing. Drakari sneered and hissed mere inches from her face, "Silence before you render me and everything on this damn planet deaf woman!"

Jennifer's hands gripped his wrist so that she could keep her balance. He had nearly lifted her up off the ground with his hold around her throat - she balanced herself on her tip-toes.

Ronon halted - his head jerking up in the direction of the scream.

"JENNIFER!" he yelled and sprinted off into the direction the cry had come from. He tapped his earpiece "Jennifer!" "JENNIFER come in dammit!"

He ran even harder through the forest - gun in hand. Cursing himself for letting her talk him into this shit! If anything happened to her - he quickly took that thought and buried it deep within himself. More than likely she screamed because of an insect or a spider had crawled across her boot. She had once told him that anything with the same number of eyes as legs was to be immediately terminated - it wasn't natural. He had reminded her that humans have two eyes and two legs. She had just stared at him matter of factually and stated "So totally not the same thing, dude!"

"Jennifer! Jen can you hear me?!" "Dammit answer me!"

The red-eyed monster still had her by the throat staring at her. Letting go of his wrist with one hand, she tapped her mic.

"RONON!", she replied in a strangled voice.

When he broke through the treeline having followed her trail, he saw Jennifer nearly being suspended from the ground by what looked like a black haired Wraith. He aimed his gun - which was set to kill - at the thing but didn't dare shoot in case the reflex of the creature would snap Jennifer's neck or that by some off chance he might hit her.

The creature looked at him through red eyes - Jen looked at him through terrified ones. With two long strides and still holding Jen by the throat, they both disappeared into the tall stone rock face.

Not but mere seconds later, Ronon slammed into the rock - completely solid rock! Fuck!

JENNIFER! he yelled! Slamming his fists hard onto the slab of stone. Thinking there might be a hidden switch or button to open what ever doorway they went through.

He repeatedly tapped his ear piece...Jen! Jen, can you hear me?!

Nothing from the radio. Not even static.

She was gone!


	7. Chapter 7

Once through the portal, Drakari dropped the woman unceremoniously to the ground as if she were nothing but a toy that he had grown tired of. Jennifer collapsed onto her hands and knees at his feet - gasping for air and coughing. If he had not let go when he did, she was certain that she would have passed out or worse.

Drawing air into her lungs, she gingerly rubbed her throat with her hand. Without seeing, she knew her neck was bruised – in a couple of days the evidence would show black and blue. Sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, she looked up at the stranger who was staring down at her. Jennifer shuddered at those red eyes and thought "Dead Man Walking"! Ronon was so going to kill him - no doubt whatsoever!

She glanced over at the portal to her right - which was a few yards away. It seemed to be an invisible barrier of some sort. Jennifer could see out but apparently Ronon could not see in. If she could just get close enough, she could possibly make a run for it and get through to the other side. With the woman kneeling at his feet, Drakari followed her gaze.

The large male that he had scented earlier stood back several feet from the stone and fired his weapon to try and gain entry. Jennifer turned her head from the blast. Drakari just smirked at the man's attempts. The portal just absorbed the energy blast.

"Your male seems determined", he spoke in a rich gravelly voice. He arched his brow when Ronon slammed his shoulder into the stone wall. Once – Twice – Fail!

Drakari looked back down at Jennifer who was watching Ronon's gallant efforts to gain access. When she looked up at him, Drakari saw hope and fear etched on her face. "You must be of great worth to him." He narrowed his eyes, "Hmmm….that might be to my advantage" he simply stated.

Jennifer stood up on shaky legs and backed away from him. She had to make it to the opening and escape. Jen looked around taking in her surroundings. It was as if she had never left the ruins. They were still there. The trees were still there. The birds, flowers, the sun, even the wind was blowing. Everything was the same except the tall stone that she could see through. Oh and of course a strange man with red eyes who'd kidnapped her - can't forget about him!

Glancing at the exit she saw Ronon talking on his mic. She could not hear at all. Her radio was silent and the barrier blocked all sounds from the other side. But whatever he was saying, he was very animate about it. Probably trying to explain to Sheppard that the CMO had been abducted by a red eyed alien and they both just vanished into a rock - yeah she bet that went over well!

Ronon turned, picked up her jacket and was leaving – running through the woods as fast as he could - back to the village!

"Ronon!" She yelled and stepped forward to chase after him. Drakari grabbed her arm, halting her efforts.

Jen fought her damnedest to pull free of his grip by pushing at his solid form with her free hand. He did not flinch. She asked in a hoarse voice, "Who are...you? Wh…What do…you want?!"

Ignoring her questions, he shook her hard to stop her struggling; so hard, in fact, that he made her teeth rattle. He then looked down at the pendent which was nestled in between the valley of her breasts – just barely peeking out from underneath her t-shirt. With his free hand, he hooked a finger around the delicate chain and dangled the pendant in front of her. Drakari's brows furrowed; his mouth was a thin line as he stared at the jewel. Suddenly he yanked on the fragile chain – it came from around her neck in a snap.

"Where did you get this woman?" he growled, holding the pendant in front of her face with one hand. "Be quick and wise with your answer or…..."

"…..or what cousin? You will frighten the poor girl to death?!" There was clapping. There was someone else with them. "Mission accomplished I'd say!" stated a voice which strangely had a slight European accent?! Pegasus Galaxy, Jen!

Drakari clinched his jaw, closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. Jennifer cried out because his grip on her arm was becoming excruciatingly painful. He loosened his hold upon her a bit.

Drakari hung his head and mumbled, "Can today get any worse?"


	8. Chapter 8

A young man in his early 20's stood just off to the side of them smiling like the Cheshire cat – bobbing his head, looking back and forth between the two of them. He had his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans and the black sleeveless Def Leppard t-shirt fit him like a glove. His alligator-skin boots added nearly two inches to his already six foot muscular frame. Jennifer got the feeling that he might not have the height like his cousin to be intimidating but being in a fight together they would be evenly matched. His short blonde hair was spiked up, nearly an exact copy of John Sheppard’s hair style – messed up. A tiny silver skull shaped earring dangled from his left ear. Removing his Ray-Ban sunglasses and hanging them from the neck of his shirt, he looked her up and down. Jen noticed that he had the same colored eyes – another shiver crawled down her back. 

“So cousin are you going to introduce us?” 

Without waiting for Drakari’s reply, the young man took Jennifer’s hand and spoke, “Allow me to introduce myself fair maiden. I am Shayd - descendant of the Blood Creed Clan." He raised her hand to his lips and softly kissed it, "At your service, m'lady!” She jerked her hand from his as if burnt because the last part was spoken seductively - too seductively! 

“Hmmmm…..I see that you’ve unfortunately met my cousin – Drakari – here first.” Turning his attention to his relative he stated, “Scared the shit out of her, did ya!” 

"Why are you here?!" Drakari growled. 

Tearing his gaze from the woman the young man exclaimed as if suddenly remembering, "Oh yes!" Shayd clasped his hand on Drakari’s shoulder. "I have an urgent message from King Keston!" 

Drakari just stared at his cousin who was grinning at him. "Well!! What the fuck is it?!" 

"Language Drake. A lady is present!" He nodded toward Jennifer. 

"Shayd!" He growled. Letting go of Jennifer’s arm Drakari took a step towards his younger cousin – who took a step back holding up his hands. 

"Very well! King Keston states get his daughter back and like right now or....how did he put it?” Shayd tapped a well-manicured finger on his chin then snapped his fingers. “Oh yes, your ass is his - whatever the hell that means!" Shayd smirked. 

“I thought you were supposed to be at your handfasting?” 

“Oh yes about that,” Shayd laughed “Did you know that when the mother of the bride finds her soon to be son-in-law in bed with a servant or two or four….ummm.…the handfasting can be immediately called off!” Shayd nodded; smiling excitedly. The young alien whispered to Jennifer, "Arranged marriages can be such a bitch to get out of!" 

Drakari closed his eyes and seemed to be controlling his temper by breathing in / breathing out. Jennifer imagined he was silently counting to 10 - or whatever number these beings count to. With his eyes shut and him not holding onto her any more, Jennifer made a break for it. She ran toward the portal only to slam into it and recoil back landing on the ground - hard! 

Shayd “tsked” and walked over to her. He crouched down next to her and grimaced. "Oh! That had got to hurt!" 

Jennifer groaned and Shayd helped her into a sitting position. She scooted away from him immediately because of those freakish eyes. At her reaction to him, he smiled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were a rich coffee color. Amazing! 

“Better?” he smiled warmly. 

Jennifer looked at her kidnapper. “Oh he can do it too, but won’t.” The young cousin looked over his shoulder at Drakari then turned back to Jennifer and whispered, “He wants to be all tough guy and shit!” 

Shayd helped her up. Jennifer liked him better than the broody Drakari. “I want to leave”, she said. 

“Alas dear one, I cannot take you back to your realm for I was not the one that brought you here.” Jennifer peeked around Shayd - who's back was to Darkari - only to see him staring stone-faced at her. His arms crossed over his chest, the necklace wrapped around one strong hand. Shayd continued, "You, my dear, are in the Shadow Realm. Where you are not supposed to be?!" 

Turning to look at Drake he finished, “The King is going to have your balls in a jar for this one cuz! Favored or not!” 

Shayd furrowed his brow. "Hey! Is that grandmother's binding jewel? Why do you have it?" 

With a shocked look at Drakari he asked, "Did you give it to her?!", pointing to Jennifer. 

"NO!" Both said in unison. 

"Oh thank the gods! You know humans and demons can't mix!" 

"Well," he shrugged, "there's a few but it takes a lot of work!"


	9. Chapter 9

“Well, the sex is apparently great from what I’ve heard.” Shayd shrugged, “Though I wouldn’t exactly know, human females scare even me!” Looking at Jennifer and offering her a sweet smile, “Present company excluded, of course!”

Drakari just closed his eyes and shook his head. The gods had played a cruel joke on his family, he was sure of it, to be cursed with this imprudent pup! The woman’s laughter had him turning his attention towards her.

She was standing between Shayd and himself, mumbling “Demons? Really? Oh boy! You’ve really lost it now Keller!” then she started to laugh hysterically – looking from one to the other and back again. She must be dreaming – she had to be. Jennifer put one hand on her hip and with the other slapped herself on the forehead. That was it; she was dreaming this entire insane scenario! She was in Ronon’s bed back in Atlantis and it was definitely time to wake up! This nightmare needed to end and now! Jennifer began pinching her arms repeating, “Wake up! Wake up!”

Shayd stepped in front of Jennifer and grabbed her hands to stop her hysterics, “Cease woman!” - concern etched on his handsome face. “This is a dream right? It’s a dream. I’m dreaming.” Jennifer looked beseechingly into his gentle brown eyes. 

“No, dear one, you are not dreaming.” Shayd spoke softly; bringing her hands together in front of her and holding them firm within his – which were surprisingly warm. As if talking to a child, he tried to explain. “We, Drakari and I, don’t have that talent. We are not Dream Walkers, thank the gods! Humans have some fucked up shit in their dreams which would scare the piss out of me! ”. He slowly let go of her hands and turned his attention to Drakari. “You obviously forgot to mention we’re demons, hmmm?”

Drakari opened his mouth to reply, but a cell phone began ringing – the ring tone – _Pour Some Sugar On Me_. 

Shayd smiled sheepishly and actually looked embarrassed. He reached into his jean pocket and withdrew a cell phone. He looked at the caller id; holding up one finger he stated, “Umm…Hold on a sec, I have to take this!”  
Hitting the accept button he answered “Hello Sweetheart!” Turning his back to the two he walked a few steps away but Jennifer could still hear the one-sided conversation.  
“What? Is that today, love?”  
“Yes! Yes! I’ll be there!”  
“Of course, I promise.”  
“I’m on my way. I’m leaving right now!”  
“Yes!”  
“See ya soon.”

Jennifer was about to ask how in the hell did he get cell service here, but thought – _Nope, not going there!!_

Stuffing the phone back into his pocket, Shayd turned back to see both staring at him – one with an astonished look on her face; the other with a murderous one.

“What? It was the DCC committee calling. I forgot that there was a meeting today!”

Knowing she should not ask, however, not being able to resist, “DCC?”

“Yes!” he said excitedly. “The Demonic Collective Convention! They are holding it in New Orleans this century!!! Just love New Orleans!!! It is the best of the five pinnacles on earth!! The DCC can only be held at one of the sacred pinnacles and no offense but Stonehenge is so out dated!!”, he said rolling his eyes.

“Shayd!” Drakari growled.

He grinned wickedly and looking at Jennifer said, “Too bad there isn’t one in Hawaii or the Fiji Islands!” Shayd just ignored his cousin’s warning tone. “Oh man all those” he held up both hands to his chest imitating that he had breasts.

“Shayd!” Drakari yelled.

“I was going to say _lovely bunch of coconuts_!” he smiled, winking at Jennifer. She was starting to like Shayd. Oh God did she just think that?! Like a demon?

He continued to explain. “The DCC is where demons of all races do some fighting, a little killing and a lot of……impregnating females?!” Shayd grinned dreamily and sighed.

Drakari slapped him on the back of his head.

“Ouch!! Dammit, Drake!” Shayd rubbed the back of his head and gave his cousin a - _I’m gonna get you later for that!_ \- look.

Out of all that explanation about the DCC she could only ask “You’ve been to Earth?” Just imagining that creatures such as these roamed her home world made her shiver.

“Oh many times – fabulous little speck of dust in the Milky Way!!”

“Enough Shayd!! Leave before I literally rip your heart out!”, Drakari threatened.

Shayd glared at his cousin then leaned in closer to Jennifer and whispered, “He loves me!”

Grabbing tightly to Shayd’s arm, Jennifer pleaded “Don’t go! Don’t leave me here alone with him. Please!”

“I am not going to hurt you woman.” Drakari did not miss the gesture of Jennifer reaching up to her neck with one hand. “You have my word” he finished.

“As I was about to say before lover boy here,” Drakari said between gritted teeth motioning to Shayd, “rudely interrupted us – I wanted to know how you came by this”. Looking at Jennifer, he held up the binding necklace. “I had given it to a young woman a mere week ago.”

Shayd whistled, “Oohhh…..Your mother is going to kill you!”

“Shayd!” Drakari shouted and stepped towards him.

“Sorry! Sorry!” he pretended to zip his mouth shut.

Drakari looked at him, “You know I have that power!”

Shayd crossed his arms over his chest and the two just glared at each other. One daring the other to speak and the other daring the other to try and literally zip his mouth shut!

Jennifer’s timid voice had both looking at her, “A…. a village elder gave it to….to me for services ren….rendered.”  
Shayd raised his brows at her.  
Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Medical! _Medical Services_ rendered!” she answered the unspoken obscene question.

He looked disappointed.

“Don’t you have someplace to be, pup?”

“Oh shit! Yes! I’m gonna be late!” Shayd turned to Jennifer, taking her hand he softly kissed it, “It was a pleasure meeting you dear one. Hopefully the next time we meet, it will be under more pleasing circumstances” then he winked at her.

Turning towards his cousin, he asked “What do I tell King Keston? You know about his daughter?”

“Tell him it is being taken care of as usual!”

“Gottcha!” Making a mental note of what to tell the king – “ _Drake has no fucking clue as to where your daughter is, Your Majesty!_ ”

Laughing out loud at his own thoughts, Shayd turned and walked away into thin air!

Now Jennifer was all alone with the one who looked like a black haired Wraith with red eyes standing staring at her.

She prayed silently, “Ronon please hurry! I’m scared!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope with this chapter I don't upset some readers. At this moment I do not know how to write Rodney into a story yet. His characteristics are unique, to say the least, and I don't want to mess up writing him the wrong way! ((does that make sense?)) Just know that he really really wanted to come and help save Jennifer. Now on with the story!!

Before John had left Ronon and Jennifer on the planet by themselves, he had told them that he would keep a line of communication open just in case something went wrong. Well apparently it had - no big surprise there with _Jinx_ involved. 

When Chuck had received Ronon's frantic radio transmission, John was off-world with Teyla, Rodney and Major Loren and his team of six Marines. They were protecting Zelenka's science group who were trying to locate five ZedPMs on a planet which was reported to have quite a few hostiles. Actually Rodney was more like ordering poor Zelenka and the science team around rather than protecting them. 

Chuck immediately contacted Colonel Sheppard. He told John how Ronon was going on and on in regards to a dark haired Wraith with red eyes and something about Dr. Keller disappearing through rock. 

Sheppard ordered Rodney, Maj. Loren and his team to stay with the science team. John took Teyla and four Marines to go check out Ronon's story. Not that he didn't believe the big guy, but a wraith with red eyes and black hair? And not that ZedPMs were more important than Dr. Keller's life, but Ronon was talking nonsense. The common enemy that they all knew and hated did not have black hair nor red eyes. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

While making his way back to the village, worried thoughts flooded Ronon’s mind like a swarm of angry bees. Thoughts such as: Where had the creature come from? How did it have the ability to walk through a solid piece of stone and take Jennifer with it? Why take Jennifer in the first place. Were there more? Was she unharmed? What was it doing to her? With each new concept, the knot of fear grew. A dark foreboding feeling coiled tight in his gut; it was ready to strike out with the worst thought of all – Was she dead? 

Growling – he mentally swatted that last troubling thought from his mind – and ran even faster. Drawing upon his military training, he focused on the most important objective: Get Jennifer Keller back safe and sound! The second most important objective: Kill the son-of-a-bitch that took her! 

By the time Ronon made it back, Sheppard and Teyla were talking to the elders and their wives in front of the council building. Four Marines were standing off to the side waiting for orders. 

Sheppard saw Ronon and started walking in his direction. 

“Ronon, so what’s….” Colonel Sheppard’s question was cut short when, without breaking stride, Ronon interrupted, "This is all you brought?!" Then proceeded to walk right past him. 

Ronon's sights were set on the elders – the look on his face had them moving back a few steps! Ronon demanded to know what the hell was up with the ruins in the forest. They had said this was a peaceful planet - Wraith-free! The terrified men swore that what they had told him was true! That their planet had never been invaded by the Wraith before. 

“We cannot explain it, good sir, but our planet is free of the Wraith!” said a meek little man whose robes nearly swallowed him whole. His squeaky little voice grated on Ronon's last nerve. 

“Bullshit!” roared Ronon, pointing his finger at the councilman. Ronon’s expression had the man’s wife fainting dead away. The timid little man barely caught his wife in time before she hit the ground. Struggling, he carried her to a nearby bench - patting her cheeks to revive her. 

Feeling that he was being called a liar, he stated in a deadly tone that held no room for contradiction and he looked at each councilman as he spoke, “I’ve seen with my own eyes a black-haired Wraith with red eyes take Dr. Keller and disappear through a large fragment of stone!” 

Turning towards John and Teyla he said “Either it was a hybrid of some kind or something indigenes to this planet.”. The three councilmen began muttering amongst themselves. 

The chief elder, Trudon, caught Ronon’s attention. The man was wringing his hands; shaking his head when his wife spoke to him. She looked extremely agitated. Ronon walked up to him and grabbed him by the front of his robes – lifting him practically up off the ground. His wife jumped back startled – her eyes wide and her delicate hand covered her mouth. Trudon whimpered. Ronon was just only inches from the man's face. He could barely contain his rage. Ronon demanded the truth or he was going to start creating some major damage - starting with the man's face. 

John stepped up to Ronon trying once again to talk to him. “Hey Buddy calm down a bit, okay?" He did not touch Ronon because he knew, from past experiences, that when he was like this the only one to calm him was Jennifer and at the moment that was not happening. “We’re going to find her. I promise!” 

Neither letting go of the man nor taking his eyes off him, Ronon snarled, "Calm down?! He knows something” gripping tighter to the man’s robes and shaking him, Ronon bit out “and I want to know what it is!" Trudon just stared helplessly. His wife softly pleaded “Please sir! We…we are telling the truth!” After a few seconds Ronon let go of the man's robes with a disgusted snort. 

The chief elder adjusted his clothing with trembling hands and suggested that they all go inside the council building to discuss this matter away from prying eyes. There had been a growing number of townsfolk showing up to see what all the fuss was about. 

"We don't have time dammit! The sun is going to be setting in less than an hour! We need to go back to the ruins before it gets dark!" he said standing in front of John. "She's there! We can't waste time with them!” - waving his hand towards the men and their wives. 

John took Ronon off to the side. “Okay, this is how we're going to handle things. Teyla and I are going to go inside with the elders and get to the bottom of this." 

"You", John had placed his hand in the middle of Ronon's chest to stop him from going inside the building - dangerous move he knew but.....- "are going to stay out here. We can't have you scaring the crap out of them with that Death Stare thing you got going on now. Besides they might clam up and not tell us what we need to know. Okay?" 

Jaw clenched; Ronon gave a curt nod. 

"I'll have the Marines spread out and canvas the surrounding area." Then John dropped his hand from Ronon's chest and lowered his voice for only him to hear, “I know big guy how you must feel.” John glanced over to Teyla who was ushering the elders and their wives into the building. If the roles were reversed, he'd feel the same way. He now felt terrible that he had not taken this situation more seriously and brought Rodney along with 20 more Marines. 

Continuing John said, "We just can’t go off half-cocked and rush into something that might end up getting Jennifer killed.” Once again Ronon nodded his understanding. “You stay out here; cool off, and when we’ve got something we'll go find her together. Okay?" 

Ronon stared at John and said in a tone that left no room for debate, "I'll give you 15 minutes. If you haven't gotten the information we need by then, I'm coming in and getting it!! One way or another!! Understood?!" 

John nodded, "Perfectly!"


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the sun relinquished it's possession of the sky to the luminous moon, Ronon's temper had reached critical mass! It did not help his mood any that the majority of the townspeople were milling about trying to figure out what was going on. And as they could not figure things out on their own, they gossiped amongst themselves. Ronon tried to tune out most of the speculations such as "There are no wraith on this planet!", "Did they bring them here?!", "Treaty or not they should just leave us alone!". But the one that had his blood boiling was "We heard that the Satedan killed the doctor!" 

With all their innuendos, the village idiots were smart enough to stay clear of the angry looking giant pacing back and forth in front of the meeting hall - spinning a deadly weapon as he did so. The villagers were curious about him but valued their lives enough to give him a wide berth. 

For the past ten minutes Ronon had been pacing in front of the building twirling his gun - glaring at anyone who looked his way. 

His face was a mixture of anger, determination and frustration. He was ready to kill anyone or anything that kept him from her for very much longer! Whoever or whatever had taken Jennifer was going to wish they had never drawn breath. For the millionth time he told himself that he should had never agreed to this damn hide-n-seek game! He swore never again!! 

He stopped pacing, holstered his weapon and scowled at two men whispering and pointing in his direction. Without taking his eyes off of them, he drew his gun, twirled it, then aimed it straight at them - they quickly dispersed and he picked up where he had left off - pacing and twirling. 

He should had known better! If anything happened to Jennifer, Ronon would never forgive himself. He had no doubts that Trudon and his wife, Ariana, were keeping something from the team. If they did not start talking soon, he was going to go inside and beat it out of them!! 

Growling his frustration, he had decided that their allotted time was up - he could not wait any longer. Ronon holstered the gun and started for the door when suddenly his attention was drawn to a movement several buildings over across the street. He had thought he saw movement in the alleyway - someone was lurking in the shadows. 

Pretending as if he had not noticed anything Ronon crossed his arms over his chest and casually leaned against a post that supported the building's overhanging roof. He made it look like he was still waiting for the meeting to be over, when in truth he was waiting for the shadow to reveal itself again. He had nearly decided it had been his mind playing tricks on him when the mysterious hooded figure emerged from a dim alley. Keeping close to the buildings, the silhouette made its way towards the forest then disappeared into the woods. 

The hooded figure was small in stature - possibly a woman? The moon peaked out from behind the clouds and he saw a flash of red hair when the figure glanced back to see if anyone was following. Ronon remembered on their first meeting with the townspeople that Trudon's daughter had such red hair. In fact, the team was informed by the proud and boastful father that his Selena was the only one in a hundred mile radius with such colored hair. 

Where was the girl going and why was she being so secretive? Was this why the chief elder and his wife had been whispering earlier? Did Selena know something about what happened to Jennifer and her parents wanted to protect her? Ronon had to rein in the urge to catch up to her, grab her and shake the truth from her. _Follow her and you find Jennifer_ his inner voice told him. 

Ronon knew that he should inform John and Teyla where he was going, but there was no time. Selena had already disappeared into the woods. Ronon crossed the street, strode past the buildings and entered the forest. He silently followed her, staying far enough back as to not be detected. 

His senses were on high alert and then jumped a couple notches when he realized that she was heading for the ruins. He was more than positive that Selena knew something. Why else sneak through the woods after dark to a deserted place where another woman had just been abducted hours earlier? Abducted by a creature with red eyes. Selena did not seem scared of running into this being. She was more concerned about keeping concealed. 

And so it seemed that Ronon was playing yet another game of hide-n-seek. A more deadly and costly version this time. He had to be the victor or he would lose everything! He'd be damned if he'd let that happen! Ronon would die first!


	12. Chapter 12

Traversing the forest in the dark was dangerous but Selena knew these woodlands like the back of her hand. She had played throughout the forest and around the ruins with her childhood friends for years - even though they all knew it was forbidden. Nothing had ever happened to them. It was a fairly safe place. Why the area was prohibited was a puzzle to most of the townspeople. The ban had occurred immediately after she was born - 19 years ago. Trudon had decreed the ruins dangerous and completely off limits. The town accepted the new law without qualm and obediently stayed away. 

When the elders and the Atlanteans had entered the council hall earlier in the evening, Selena sneaked around to the back making sure that the angry looking man pacing in front of the building had not seen her. Crouching down underneath an open window Selena eavesdropped upon the meeting. 

She heard the leader of the soldiers, Sheppard, declare that they needed to get to the ruins immediately to investigate the disappearance and abduction of Dr. Keller. Ariana, Selena's mother, interjected adamantly - nearly to the point of hysteria - that it was forbidden to go there. That their doctor should had known better as not to wonder so far away. _It was forbidden territory!!!_

Both sides erupted in arguments and in between the bickering and arguing, the Atlantis woman, called Teyla, spoke in a calming, soothing voice quieting everyone down. She spoke of a creature resembling a Wraith with red eyes and long black hair. That this creature had taken their friend and they were very concerned for her well-being. Precious time was being lost here arguing. 

It was dark by the time Selena left the meeting place just as they were finishing up. She had made the decision to go and find Drakari and to warn him about this dangerous enemy. She did not want him to get hurt. She had to make it to the ruins quickly before the others! 

Selena was almost there. She kept to the shadows. When the moon would shine down illuminating the area, she would stand next to trees or bushes and practically become invisible. Her dark cloak blended in perfectly with the shadows. She did not think anyone was following her but she could not take that chance. She would stop every so often to listen. Nothing! Good! Just a little bit further! A little bit further until she could see and hold her love. 

She smiled softly at the thought of him. They had met a couple weeks ago and that's when she fell madly in love with him. Her mother had sent her off to go pick dewberries for a pie she was planning to make. When Selena stood up to stretch her back, there stood Drakari - the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had startled her at first, but then she rewarded him her brightest smile; which faded abruptly because he had turned and walked away. 

After running and catching up to him, he would not look at her. He kept his eyes closed; his head turned away. After introducing herself to him, she sweetly begged for him to look at her. He refused. But when she had said in a despondent voice, "Is it because I'm too ugly. What with this stupid red hair and all." His eyes flashed open and her breath caught in her throat. He had the most gorgeous pale blue eyes she had ever seen! That with his jet black hair with cyan hues shimmering through it - such as a raven's wing - he was spectacular. 

He assured her that she was far from ugly. All that day he helped her pick the berries, they talked and laughed - she talked and laughed mostly; he just could not take his eyes off her. 

On one of their meetings, Drakari had told her that he had a surprise for her. Excitement brightened her face, "Oh what is it??" 

"You will have to close your eyes first." He had instructed her. 

When she did, he stepped behind her and held in front of her a jewel suspended by a delicate golden chain. 

"Oh! Drake! It is beautiful!" She held up her hair so that he could fasten it around her neck. The jewel nestled between the valley of her breasts. She had lifted it up to get a better view. It reminded her of a moon stone. She threw herself in his arms, hugged him and thanked him. That was when he first kissed her. The electricity from that kiss flowed through them both. It left them speechless, breathless and wanting more! 

She had wanted him to go home with her to meet her parents but he refused. He reminded her of the mission that he was on and that he would see her tomorrow if she so wished. She would had come to visit him in the ruins but her parents had found the necklace. 

Her father turned very pale and her mother just held it and stared at it for the longest time. They hadn't asked where she had gotten it nor did they inquire who had given it to her. All that was said was that she was not to leave the house without one of them accompanying her. She was heartbroken and even more so when she realized that her father had given the necklace to the Doctor - for help in treating the sick. Selena was crushed. It had been given away! It felt as if her soul had been ripped from her. 

Finally she came to the clearing where the ruins were and hopefully Drakari waited. She had to warn him about the Wraith and also had to tell him that she had lost his grandmother's necklace. She hoped that he would forgive her. She slid the hood of her cloak back and looked around the area. She concluded the ruins at night were a bit eerie. 

Suddenly she heard a noise to her left. She drew her dagger from the sheath at her waist and whispered, "Drakari?" Nothing. "Drakari is that you?!" 

Suddenly a strong hand fisted in her hair. Gasping at the unexpected confrontation, she reached up behind her with her left hand to claw at the intruder and to get whomever to release her. With her right hand still holding the dagger she was about to plunge back with it in hopes of connecting blade with flesh. The fist in her hair snapped her head back even further. Her neck was arched back and tears pooled up in her eyes. Her wrist holding the dagger was now in an iron grip - squeezing until a small cry of pain escaped her lips. With the intense pressure on her wrist, her hand opened and the dagger dropped to the ground. 

Through the tears, the pain in her wrist and her head, she heard a deep voice say close to her ear, "If you want to do some major damage with a knife you need to leave the kitchen knives at home and bring something like this to the fight!" Ronon released her wrist. Reached behind him and pulled out the large Satedan blade from earlier this morning and turned it slowly back and forth in front of her face. Selena gasped and tried to swallow her fear. 

"Now this can cause some serious damage!! _Guaranteed!!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Ronon had been trailing the girl since she had left the village. He was curious to see why she was heading for the ruins. Did she know how to "open" the stone. Was she meeting someone there that knew how?

When Selena emerged from the forest she stood in the clearing looking around. Hiding in the shadows of the trees Ronon scanned the area. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The large stone that Jennifer and the creature had walked through earlier looked no different from any other stone there. 

Ronon reached down, picked up a rock and threw it to the left of the girl. She jumped; startled. She withdrew a small dagger and whispered a name. Drakari. 

She was meeting someone here!! 

Ronon's tolerance was at its breaking point. He was tired of this waiting around and the secrecy. He wanted answers now and Selena was going to give them to him - willingly or not. 

He silently came up behind her and grabbed a fistful of her auburn hair. He saw her ready to stab him with that little knife she wielded. It would not have done any damage - as short as the blade was - but it would had really pissed him off even more! With the days rage coursing through his blood he yanked back hard on her hair. With his right hand he gripped her wrist. He squeezed until the stubborn little bitch finally dropped the knife. In the foul mood that he was in he wanted to scare her so she would start talking. He unsheathed the large Satedan blade from behind his back and brought it near her face so she could see he wasn't fucking around. 

"If you want to do some major damage with a knife," he had growled in her ear, "you need to leave the kitchen knives at home and bring something like this to the fight!" 

She stammered, "A....a...f..fi...fight?" She clawed had his hand that held her hair. 

"I....I.....don't....und....understand!" She was nearly to tears. 

"What are you doing here!! Who are you planning to meet?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jennifer sat underneath a tree with the sun shining down upon her while Drakari stood like a statue near the portal. Looking at her watch it had only been twenty minutes since she had been abducted. She wish Shayd would come back. He had been nice, funny and kind maybe a bit too amorous but it beat Mr. Chatterbox over there! 

Since Shayd had disappeared - literally - Drakari had not said one single word. Oh she had tried to get him to talk. She asked him when was he taking her back? What was his family like? What was a binding stone? Was he really going to New Orleans? 

With each question she received no reply. Stone faced basterd! She was wondering what Ronon was doing. Had the cavalry come yet? How were they ever going to get her out of this place? Her head hurt and she was absolutely starving! Getting up and walking over to the living statue she positioned herself directly in front of him. With her hands on her hips, she craned her neck to look up at him and said, "I'm hungry!" 

Nothing. 

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" and she punched him in the stomach. She attributed her stupidy to hunger and annoyance. But when she realized what she had just done she couldn't back down especailly when he looked down at her scowling. 

"Look! You're the one who kidnapped me and brought me here!" waving her arms, "The least you can do is feed me!" 

"Feed you to what?" was his sinister reply! 

She was shocked for a split second, but then shrugged and said, "Okay...well if I starve to death here I guess you'll not figure out what happened to your precious Selena. Hmmmm?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared straight at those crimson colored eyes. She was near the edge of surrendering when Drakari turned and waved his hand. 

Magically underneath the tree that she had just been sitting under was a full fledged picnic. She squealed and ran over to it. There was fried chicken, potato salad, coleslaw, other meats and cheeses, soda, and, "Oh My God!!", there was chocolate cake. 

Digging in Jennifer thought, "Okay maybe the scary guy wasn't so scary after all. Well, maybe he was scary but he knew about picnic food!!" 

Drakari turned back to the portal waiting. Waiting for Selena to show up. He knew she would. He wanted to know why her father had given the binding stone to the doctor. It was not his to give. Why had she let him? If she gave the necklace away willingly then that meant she was no longer interested in him. She did not realize that because he did not tell her what the real meaning behind the necklace was. If she had given it away knowing the meaning or not, that thought angered him and at the same time filled him with sadness. Such a strange feeling - sadness. It had been a very long time since he felt it. He did not like it then and he surely did not care for it now. However if the necklace had been taken from her, then he and Selena's father would have a very serious if not deadly conversation. 

Jennifer had been enjoying her picnic and watching her captor between bites. He just stood there watching the portal. She was wondering what he was thinking when she saw him go tense! _Uh-oh that can't be good!_

As it had appeared, the food disappeared, even the piece of chocolate cake she was about to bite into. "Hey, I was about to..." Jennifer stopped mid -sentence and stood up quickly when Drakari started walking her way. He did not look at all happy! Actually he looked like he was going to kill her - for real!

He grabbed her by the arm and practically drug her over to stand in front of the portal. She was going to object of the rough treatment but then her heart leapt with joy and relief, she saw _Ronon!_ She frowned though because there was a young girl he was holding at knife point. Jennifer was confused that did not sound like her Ronon! He never harmed females unless they were Wraith Queens and then they were fair game - bonus points even! Another thing that had caught her attention - it was night time on the other side of the portal while the sun shown brightly here!

"Why is it night there?"

Drakari just jerked her to stand in front of him. Her back to his front he took both her hands and pulled them behind her back. He held her wrists tight with his right hand. His other hand rested on her shoulder. "Silence woman! I have no time to tell you of the time displacement of one world to another! Not when your male is about to die!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jennifer blinked. _What? Ronon about to die?_ Jennifer had no time to ask the questions that popped into her head right then because Drakari was ushering her through the portal - back to Ronon. She dug her heels in and struggled against his hold. Ronon was a warrior but against a Demon with powers? She had to stop this. She turned her head to plead with him not to harm Ronon, but for the umpteenth time today she was speechless at what she saw. Drakari’s eyes were no longer red but a beautiful light blue.

A blinding light radiated out from the planet’s side of the portal. Ronon and Selena had to look away to protect their eyes. As the light faded Ronon was the first to see two figures standing in front of the threshold – A blue-eyed stranger and Jennifer. Ronon’s eyes narrowed and his brow knitted together. The height was the same; the hair was the same, even the clothes the man wore were the same as what he had seen earlier today. The only difference – his eyes were not crimson colored.

"Ronon!" exclaimed Jennifer as she tried to break free of Drakari’s grip. Her worry for his safety was giving her strength and determination to break Drakari’s hold on her wrists. Not taking his gaze off of the large Satedan, Drakari jerked Jennifer roughly back against him. To still her struggles he slid his left hand around her neck and squeezed. Her face slowly turned red from lack of oxygen – her mouth opened trying to gasp for air.

“Set free what is mine Satedan or this one dies! She means something to you does she not?” Drakari spoke in a deadly tone, his body still but his cold blue eyes showing the promise of his threat as he put a bit more pressure on Jennifer’s throat. Growling, Ronon took a step forward only to be stopped by the stranger squeezing even harder on her throat.

Ronon seethed. “Drakari” Selena’s terrified scream was cut short when Ronon’s fist wound tighter in her hair. She gasped from the pain. He jerked her head to the side to expose the column of her neck and jugular which was rapidly beating with fear. Still holding his blade, he slowly traced her pulsating blue vein with the tip of his knife – just ever so lightly. Ronon said absolutely nothing but stared at the man squeezing the life out of Jennifer. The unspoken words were understood – _she dies they both die!_ It was a gamble Ronon was taking. But there was no other way. He couldn’t shoot the bastard because he held Jennifer in front of him as a shield. He could not shoot him without hitting her. By now Jennifer had her eyes closed and looked ready to pass out.

Drakari seethe with uncontrollable rage. He released his hold on Jennifer’s neck. She gasped in precious air. Ronon had thought he had bluffed his way for her release. He was mistaken. 

Drakari hissed and flung out his left hand to his side. His fingernails had become long black claws – razor sharp nearly six inches in length. With a malicious grin, he brought his hand just up underneath Jennifer’s chin. He then too traced Dr. Keller’s vein which pumped her life’s blood. A small cry escaped her lips.

Both women stood still waiting for an outcome. Two Alpha males in possession of what the other wanted. _This is beginning to feel like a pissing contest_ , Jennifer thought.

Ronon was about to yield when Colonel Sheppard and the team came through the woods to his right. They were accompanied by the chief elder and his wife. 

“Hey big guy!” Sheppard said his P90 at the ready, “You ran off without telling us where the party was! Shame on you!” The team took up positions with their P90s trained on the assailant holding Dr. Keller.  
“Now Mr. Whoever you are….why don’t you let our good doctor go and…..”

John was interrupted when Ariana stepped forward from behind the Marines and in a commanding tone, “Drakari, cease this moment!”

It all happened in slow motion. 

Drakari’s attention was drawn to his left when he heard his name. He frowned. The commanding voice came from no other than the King’s daughter, Princess Ariana, herself. He retracted his claws from Jennifer’s throat and his hold on her wrists relaxed. 

Jennifer took the opportunity to stomp as hard as she could on Drakari’s instep. With her arms free she elbowed him in his side. She dropped to the ground and frantically crawled away from him. The minor yet unexpected pain in his foot and side brought his attention back to the matter at hand. He saw Jennifer hiding behind one of the fallen stones. He was taking a step towards her.

When he saw that Jennifer had gotten loose of her captor, Ronon pushed Selena out of harm’s way. Seeing Drakari go for Jennifer again Ronon made a split second decision. With the knife still in his hand he flipped it, caught it by the blade, then threw it with all his anger and might! With a sickening thud, the Satedan blade struck home – right in the middle of the creature’s chest.

Drakari hissed and looked down. The knife was embedded nearly to the hilt in his chest. He fell to his knees; both hands upon the bone handle. Ronon drew his gun which was set to kill. He stepped forward, aimed and growled, “Time to die Mother Fucker!!


	15. Chapter 15

Jennifer had watched Ronon throw the knife. She heard the sound it had made when it hit its target. She had seen the hilt of the blade protrude from Drakari's chest and had seen him fall to his knees. She witnessed this all in a span of seconds. Now she was about to witness Ronon kill Drakari – who she had surmised was in love with Selena.

“NOOOOO!” Jennifer shouted scrambling from behind the ruin where she’d been hiding.

“Ronon! STOP!” Jennifer yelled. She stood in front of Drakari shielding him with her body from having a hole blown through his. Only for the briefest of seconds did the thought of being in mortal danger race through her mind – of Ronon shooting her. She trusted Ronon enough to know he would stop in time. Drawing in a shaky breath – she hoped he could stop in time!

Several feet from the pair, Ronon growled and aimed his gun away from his target mere seconds before he was to pull the trigger. His heart was pounding in his chest knowing he could have killed Jennifer due to her impulsive move.

A fury so deep and dark raged within Ronon. A primeval animalistic feeling of territorial possession fueled his ire. He wanted to tear apart the man – limb from limb – with his bare hands for daring not only to lay a hand on what was his - his woman – but to actually take her from him! It took everything he had to rein in this raging avalanche of destruction. 

Ronon once again aimed his gun at the wounded man but this time his finger rested on the trigger guard because Jennifer still stood in his line of sight. In a low furious tone he ground out, "MOVE!!" His eyes were dark with the emotions swirling within him.

Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and the team of Marines still had all their weapons trained on the assailant but they knew this was between Ronon and the stranger. They were just there for backup. 

Selena's parents had been maneuvered reluctantly back behind a couple of Marines. When Ronon had shoved Selena aside, her mother started for her but Trudon held her back.

Jennifer yelled at everyone "Don't shoot!" Looking at Ronon she implored, "Don't shoot please!”

He took steps towards her. Weapon raised and at the ready. "Jennifer! Get. Out. Of. The. Way!!" He angrily enunciated each word slowly. Each word held a promise of retribution against Drakari. If Ronon got close enough to her, he could pull her out of the way and end this.

"Okay everybody let's not get all trigger happy here.” Sheppard said moving closer to Ronon. Sternly looking at his men, he ordered them to hold their fire.

"He's going to pay for what he's done!" Ronon declared through clenched teeth.

Drakari still on his knees peered around Jennifer. His breathing was labored to say the least. Blood stained his shirt. Jennifer thought that he should have been dead instantly when the knife struck him. He should have dropped like a brick. Maybe a demon's heart is to the left or right than human anatomy. Maybe demons didn't have hearts? She could not think about that now. She had to concentrate on getting everyone - Ronon especially - to lower their weapons and calm down. 

"Ronon please! He didn't hurt me."

At that understatement of the century, Ronon's stormy green eyes went to her neck were black-and-blue marks were starting to appear. He tilted his head to one side, arched a brow, looked her in the eye and said, "Really?" He took another step towards them – a few more feet and he could grab her out of the way!

"Now move dammit!!" He demanded still aiming his weapon at the alien being who he hoped was bleeding to death!

Drakari sat back on his legs; his hands still wrapped around the hilt of the blade. While Ronon and Jennifer were arguing, Selena had made her way to Drakari – much to her mother’s dismay . She fussed over him. Tears streaked her worried face. He lifted one hand to cup her check and his thumb wiped away her tears, "Ssshhhh. Do not weep, love." 

Groaning he proceeded to pull the knife from his chest which made an awful sucking sound. "By the gods!!" he bellowed. Selena's tears flowed harder; seeing his face in agony. Jennifer turned around, "No!!" Being a doctor she of course knew never to pull out a protruding object because it was plugging the wound. The patient could bleed to death.

"Jennifer get out of the way!" Ronon once again ordered. Now the bastard had Ronon’s knife available to him – not that he couldn’t use those razor sharp claws of his if he wanted.

"No!" She said with a determined look on her face. Jennifer knelt next to Drakari opposite Selena. She demanded over her shoulder “Medical Kit! NOW!” Jennifer placed her hands over the wound and ordered him to lie down so that she could put more pressure on it. Selena wept and Drakari just smiled and looked at Jennifer. Taking her hands from his chest he spoke, "Dr. Keller I am fine. Trust me!"

"Fine? You are most certainly not fine! You just had a......what the heck??" Before her eyes the wound was healing. She unbuttoned his shirt to take a better look. Nearly healed. She looked up at him puzzled.

"Shadow Realm” He winked at her. “Remember, my dear? Another of my many talents!" he said in that deep gravelly voice.

Ronon reached down and hauled her away from Drakari. He put the gun right in his face. Selena's mother had made her way to her daughter and seeing the danger pulled her back to safety behind the Marines.

Jennifer placed her hand upon the enraged Satedan’s arm that held the gun. Her other hand she placed over his heart and looked up at him. Knowingly or not she once again placed herself between Drakari and Ronon.

“Ronon, please, don't shoot him. It was just a big misunderstanding."

He looked down at her then back at Drakari. Ronon bared his teeth and growled his hate but did not shoot the bastard nor did he lower the weapon. 

Jennifer tried again, "Ronon listen to me." She gently rubbed her hand over his bare arm and spoke in soft even tones. "It was a misunderstanding because of the gift – the necklace – I received from Trudon.”

Sheppard looked over at Trudon and narrowed his eyes at the elder. Trudon had the decency to look guilty. The Colonel made a mental note to have a detailed conversation with the chief elder before Ronon knocked out all the man's teeth!

Jennifer continued, “Drakari wanted to know where I had gotten it. That's all. He did not harm me. Other than the bruises on my neck, he never touched me otherwise.” As she explained she kept her one hand over his heart and the other soft touch on his right arm. Ronon looked down at her. “He gave me food. He took care of me while on the other side" 

The more Jennifer talked the more Ronon calmed down. Her voice was like a cool balm soothing his scorched shredded emotions. Only she could heal with her voice and touch. She was the only one that could calm him. Ronon's breathing started to slow. He raised his free hand to her chin. With his index finger and thumb he firmly held her chin and turned her head one way and then the other, getting a better view at the damage of her neck.

"You’re sure you're okay?" He asked – his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes Ronon I'm fine now!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight; she buried her face in his chest. He was her life line; her anchor. She swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill. She could not cry now because she did not think she had anything left in her to talk him down from such an immense rage again. He wrapped his free arm around her.

Ronon holstered his gun. Glaring at Drakari he maneuvered the toe of his boot underneath his knife which lay on the ground between them. He balanced it on the tip of his boot then with a flick of his foot the weapon went blade over hilt until he caught it in midair by the handle. Ronon clinched his jaw. The urge to plunge it into this prick’s chest again was strong, but the woman who had her arms wrapped around him was much stronger. He sheathed the blade. 

Ronon walked Jennifer over to where Teyla and Sheppard stood. Ronon looked at Sheppard with an unspoken request. John nodded and looked at Teyla. She understood also. Teyla put her arm around Jen's shoulders and spoke softly to her. Ronon stepped back and turned towards Drakari who was standing looking at the tear in his new leather coat. Mumbling, “And I thought the day could not get any worse?! I just bought this!”

Ronon sprinted in Drakari’s direction. He used a fallen ruin to give him height and momentum. His fist came crashing down on Drakari's jaw like a anvil. The demon went down hard! Ronon paced back and forth in front of the fallen fuck. Moving his jaw back and forth then shaking his head, Drakari started to get to his feet when Ronon once again hammered his fist into the side of the demon’s face. Ronon leaned down and ground out between clinched teeth, “This is not even close to being over!!”


	16. Chapter 16

Leaving Drakari lying on the ground, Ronon made his way back to Jennifer and the team. His hand hurt like hell and he probably broke a bone or two slamming it into the asshole’s jaw – but it was well worth it. Jennifer was standing between John and Teyla. When he held his arms open, she thankfully fell into his protective embrace – a sob catching in her throat. She fisted her hands in the material at his back, buried her face in his chest and held him tight as if the devil himself was after her. She was trembling. A low rumble emanated from deep within his chest as he looked over his shoulder to scowl at Drakari who was now on his feet.

He turned his attention back to Jen. He cradled the back of her head with his good hand and dipped his head close to her ear.  
“Ssshhhhhhh” he crooned softly.  
“You’re safe now! Ssshhhhhhh”  
Jennifer whispered something. She had said the word so softly that he asked her to repeat it. He could had sworn she'd said _Demon_.  
“I was so frightened!” she stated looking up at him.  
“Your safe now, he will never touch you again!”  
She shook her head. “Not for myself, but I was afraid for you! When you went back and started hitting him!” tears rolled down her cheeks.  
He looked down at her with a puzzled expression.  
“He’s….He is a…..” What she was about to say had her second guessing herself. Would they even believe her?!  
“He is what Jennifer?” Teyla enquired.  
“He’s a…a demon! He’s from another realm!”  
Ronon turned his head watching this creature with renewed interest.

Moving his jaw from side to side Drakari stood glaring at Ronon. He was more humiliated than injured by the pummeling he just received. A seasoned Shadow Guard was taken to task by this simple savage warrior. Not taking his eyes off of Ronon, he spat blood on the ground. Drakari took several determined strides toward the Satedan; his claws growing out from his fingers on both hands. He had not been in a good one-on-one fight in a long time! Even though it will be short lived, he will enjoy cleaving Ronon’s head from his shoulders – literally!!

~OOO~

Selena and her parents were off to the side having a very heated argument.  
“We are going home. Now!” Ariana stated and grabbed her daughters arm.  
Selena shrugged out of the grip and stood firm. “I am staying. I have to see if Drakari is okay!” She still did not understand how the man she loved was standing after a knife had been sticking out of his chest.  
Her mother gave a short laugh, “Child he is just fine. Now let’s go!”  
“Mother, no!” the young woman shouted at the older one.  
Infuriated Ariana said, “Trudon, talk some sense into your daughter!”  
“Selena sweetheart” he began but was cut short by his daughter’s determined look on her face.  
“Don’t start with the sweetheart thing father! I’m not a little girl anymore!”  
Looking at his wife, “We need to tell her. It is about time for her to know the truth!”  
“Truth? About what?” Selena demanded.  
Ariana knew this time would come, but not like this. Not with strangers present. She wanted to tell her daughter everything in private to measure her reaction – to control her reaction. 

How does one tell their daughter that she is from a royal family – a royal demon family from another realm. She could hear it now. _Selena you are half demon and your powers aren’t quite developed yet so be careful or you could rip someone’s throat out._ That would go over well.

Ariana’s attention was drawn to a determined Drakari going after the one they called Ronon. She sighed and stepped from between her husband and daughter and made her way to intercept her father’s favored Shadow Guard. She had had enough of this.

“Drakari!!” was the only word she uttered, but the way she had said it – with such authority – had everyone looking in her direction – the team, Ronon, Jen, her family and especially Drakari. 

Retracting his lethal claws, Drakari immediately knelt down on his right knee with his right arm across his chest, his hand fisted over the area of his heart. He bent his other arm behind his back and he bowed his head - eyes downcast, “Your Highness. My life is yours to command.” he said in a booming voice.

She stood off to the side of Drakari. She had not heard those words spoken to her in over 20 years – or at least this world’s 20 years. In her realm she had only been gone not even a month. Selena was soon by her side, “Mother? You know him?”  
“Aye, I do. He is one of your grandfather’s soldiers.”  
“What grandfather? You told me that my grandparents were dead. I don’t understand! Is that the truth you wanted to tell me? That I have grandparents?”

Trudon stood behind his daughter and placed his hands upon her shoulders. Ariana looked at her daughter lovingly then stepped to the side so everyone around could see.

She reached up and pulled the clasp which held up her hair. Long satiny locks fell to her waist. Her hair was a dull black with streaks of grey running through it. She was a beautiful older woman there was no doubt, but as she stood in front of all she transformed.

Her hair became as black as night with hues of crimson running throughout. Her skin which was kissed by years in the sun now became alabaster. Her skin also took on a youthful appearance. She looked to be now the same age as her daughter. But the most amazing transformation was her eyes. Her eyes went from sapphire blue to blood red.

In a commanding voice she declared, “I am Princess Ariana, daughter to King Keston of the Shadow Realm. Descendent from the Royal House of Zylondor.


	17. Chapter 17

Selena’s eyes were wide with shock and astonishment. She would have backed away, but her father stood directly behind her keeping her in place. The young girl remained there in shock and awe looking at her mother who was also now a young girl albeit with red eyes. Gone was the middle aged woman that she’d seen just moments ago.

Ariana spoke to the SGA team, “This stone ruin is one of the many gateways to my home world – our home world.” – nodding to Drakari who still knelt at her feet. “Our home is not a planet like the ones you have visited countless times, but actually another dimension. A dimension where magic reigns and beings beyond your imaginations dwell.” 

She stood regally as she continued to explain, “I was promised to another of my kind when I wished not to be. I ran away. Came here and found love.” She smiled at Trudon who lovingly smiled back.

“I quickly became pregnant and decided to raise the child in this world. With my powers I aged along with my husband. I knew my father would be looking for me so I cast a cloaking spell around the ruins.” At that confession, Drakari made a sound of realization – _that is why her trail was so hard to track!_  
“Once Selena was born her father and I made it so that this place was forbidden and for 20 wonderful years I have been content with my life.”

Ariana placed a hand upon Drakari’s shoulder, “Stand and show my daughter your true self!”  
He struggled with himself to obey his sovereign’s daughter. He had kept his identity concealed from Selena. He did not want to frighten her. He knew from pure instinct that she was his true mate. He knew it from the first time he laid eyes on her. That was why he had given her the binding necklace to make her his.

 _“Show her!”_

The muscle in his jaw ticked. Drakari stood – his six and a half foot frame towering over Ariana. His eyes were just as red as the princess’s when he looked at Selena. He then spread his arms out wide and large black wings – such as a dragon’s – emerged from his back – each nearly ten feet with a clawed hook on both. The total wingspan – from tip to tip – was a good twenty feet. Drakari’s hands had the razor sharp claws and his teeth had elongated into fangs. Everyone gasped and raised their guns towards the terrifying creature.

The only reaction Drakari was waiting on was Selena’s. He was ready for her to show horror and disgust. To his surprise, she walked towards him, reached up and placed a gentle hand upon the side of his face. With the smile that she bestowed upon him lifted the dread from his heart. 

Within seconds he retracted his wings, claws and fangs. Smiling back down at her, his light blue eyes showing pure joy, he said, “I have something that belongs to you – if you still want it.” He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew the binding jewel. She beamed.  
“Yes!” she exclaimed, but before she could take it her mother voiced her concerns.  
“Tell her what it means to accept such a gift.”  
He took a deep breath in looking at his love. Drakari stated simply, “If you accept this gift, then we are bound to each other. We will be wed. Do you accept?”  
Selena looked at the pendent and it felt as if her soul had been returned to her. Taking the necklace she proclaimed, “I accept!”  
Drakari released the breath that he had been holding; picked her up and spun her around. Both were smiling and laughing together when a clearing of a throat brought their attention back to the group.

Trudon now stood behind his wife. Ariana hugged her daughter and looked sternly at Drakari. “Take care of her or you will personally deal with me!”

“Yes, Your Majesty! As you command!”

Taking Selena’s hand, Drakari walked over to where Ronon and Jennifer stood. The small team of Marines situated behind them shifted their weapons to the ready, but Sheppard indicated with his hand to lower their guns. 

When Drakari came to stand in front of Jennifer, Ronon protectively took a step forward ready once again to do battle. Both warriors stood facing each other. Jennifer placed a hand on Ronon’s arm to reassure him that everything was okay.

Looking down at her, Drakari stated in his low-toned voice, “You are a very brave woman. You stood in harm’s way to protect an enemy that did not show you much kindness.” He took Jennifer’s hand and placed within it a perfectly cut ruby stone then closed her fingers around it. 

Ignoring Ronon’s rumbling growl, Drakari continued, “If you are ever in need of my blade, all you need do is place this jewel at the base of the ruin and call my name. I will be yours to command.” He let loose her hand and stepped back beside Selena.

Jennifer took the jewel without saying a word but nodded her understanding.

The sun was starting to make its appearance known by streaking the sky with beautiful soft pink rays.

Drakari bowed to Ariana then spoke, “I will speak with your father. I am sure he will understand your situation and will be quite pleased to have gained a granddaughter in the outcome.” 

Selena hugged her mother and father, then walked through the portal with Drakari. He had promised her that they would visit any time she wanted. He would do anything she wished.

Ariana magically turned back to an older version of herself and bid the SGA team to return anytime the desired. It would be a safe haven for them, she would see it so. The princess then waved farewell and left with her husband to go back to the village. 

Ronon told Sheppard and Teyla to go ahead; that he and Dr. Keller would be along in a bit. John agreed but told him that they’d wait at the gate for them just in case. He did not want to come back again for another rescue.

Ronon stood in front of Jennifer as she looked at the jewel in her hand. It was beautiful she thought, but she was sure that she would NEVER use it. Jennifer planned to hide it in her keepsake box that her father had given her years ago and that’s where it will stay!!

Ronon cupped her face and softly kissed her lips. He gazed into her eyes. He realized how close he’d come to losing everything!

Leaning his forehead against hers he said, “You are a very strong woman, Jennifer Keller! I am a very lucky man!”

She hugged him tight and whispered, “Take me home Ronon!”

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their home; back to the safe haven of their realm – _**Atlantis.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this being my first time writing, I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The story and characters seemed to take on a life of their own.  
> Thank you for coming along for the ride!!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> DW


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys!

This story is complete. I just had a question - 

\- What are your thoughts about a Jen/Ronon story with Drakari and Shayd along for the ride?

Did you like the characters? Would you care for another story with them in it?

If you would, just email or pm me your thoughts / comments in regards to Drakari / Shayd (chapters 7 - 9) and their realm.

Thanks again for reading!

DW

dwl1820@hotmail.com


End file.
